


Thranduil's "Improved" Crown

by Agent_Snark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Haven't drawn in 10 years, My First Fanart, Thranduil's crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark
Summary: For Drenagon. I once commented that someone needed to draw the last scene in "Well-Served." Well, I don't draw full scenes but I have done portraiture in the past. I hope you like it!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Thranduil's "Improved" Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drenagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenagon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well-Served](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840110) by [Drenagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenagon/pseuds/Drenagon). 



  
  
The "improved" crown.


End file.
